1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer which analyzes a sample by using a reagent, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a sample analyzer which suctions a reagent from a reagent container within the sample analyzer, and analyzes a sample by using the reagent. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-216173 discloses an automatic analyzer including a reagent box, a lid which is disposed so as to be openable and closable on the upper surface of the reagent box, and a locking mechanism for maintaining a state in which the lid closes the reagent box. When receiving a measurement start instruction from a user, the automatic analyzer locks the lid to maintain the state in which the lid closes the reagent box and starts the measurement operation. When the user replaces a reagent container, this automatic analyzer receives an instruction to temporarily stop the measurement operation from the user, then temporarily stops the measurement operation, and unlocks the lid of the reagent box. After the replacement of the reagent container by the user, when receiving an instruction to re-start the measurement operation from the user, the automatic analyzer checks whether the lid is correctly closed. When determining that the lid is correctly closed, the automatic analyzer locks the lid again and re-starts the measurement operation.
However, in the automatic analyzer disclosed in the above-described Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-216173, it is possible to close the lid even when the reagent container has been replaced with a reagent container containing an incorrect type of reagent or a reagent container containing a reagent which is not suitable for analysis. When the lid is correctly closed, the lid is locked and the measurement operation is re-started. In such a case, the user is required to again give an instruction to temporarily stop the measurement to the automatic analyzer in order to unlock the lid and re-start the replacement of the reagent container.